Sacrifice
by Umiko Mitsuki
Summary: He wouldn t be able to save both. (Name) was aware of that. Hakuryuu x Reader
1. Sacrifice

**Hi everyone! How is your life? I hope you´re okay and happy!**

**Well, I don´t know if this is good, but this is what happens when I hear Titanic´s music... It´s so beautiful**

**As usual, if you see any mistake please tell me so I can improve n.n**

**Hakuryuu belongs to ****Otaka Shinobu. I only own the plot!**

**Thank you for reading this**

* * *

**Sacrifice**

How did they get to that point? She didn´t even remember.

In the middle of the battle she was careless and some enemy just wounded her and nearly fell down of the cliff. Luckily enough, Hakuryuu was fast enough to catch her. And so she was, hanging on the cliff being grasped by him.

"Hold on (name), I´m going to pull you up" He was doing whatever was in his power but there were two problems: She couldn´t move her left hand due to the injury and…

Morgiana was fighting near them. And she was in trouble. His blue eyes averted to her worried. Even if she was in love with Alibaba and even if she rejected Hakuryuu, he was still madly in love with her…

_Just as (Name) was deeply in love with him_

She knew better than anyone that if the dark haired guy saved her, he wouldn´t be able to help Morgiana. And if he didn´t help the Fannalis female, she wasn´t going to make it.

_It was (Name) or Morgiana_

He wouldn´t be able to save both. (Name) was aware of that.

"Hakuryuu" the (c/h) girl whispered causing him to look at her surprised. It was so softly, so gentle, so affectionate, so full of emotion… He had never heard his name being said in such a tender way…

And she smiled. To him. A smile that he knew it was meant for him

_Only for him_

"I do" she murmured looking at him intensely. His eyebrows knitted together, confusion written in his face. "You asked me once if I knew what was to love someone who doesn´t love you back" He remembered now.

_He did it when Morgiana rejected him_

"The answer is that I did... and I still do" She answered. Something in the way she spoke those words, something in the way she looked at him with those (e/c) eyes make him uneasy. He grasped her tightly.

"After all… I have always been in love with my cry-baby friend" She confessed softly, tears caressing her face. "Always wanting him to look at me as I look him. Always to scared to confess my feelings for him"

_It was always you_

_It has always been you_

His eyes almost widened at her words. He didn´t know what to say but then he understood so many things: why she blushed so much around him, why she did care so much about him, why she was always there for him when no one was, why she fought so hard to bring him back to the light…

"Don´t let go of my hand" he said sternly. His head was working so fast and his heart was beating wildly, why?

"We both know that if you save me you cannot save Morgiana" It was then when Hakuryuu heard the cries of the pink haired girl. She was surrounded.

"I´ll find a way" He responded stubbornly. He didn´t want to lose her.

"You must hurry up. She doesn´t have much time left" The sorrow and pain in her eyes and her tears… he couldn´t even describe it.

"Please no" He panicked as he felt how her arm slipped away from his grip "No ¡No!" He tried to grip her with all his strength, but it wasn´t enough.

"Just remember" Her smile was so breath-taking, so beautiful it broke his heart "I love you"

"¡(name)!" He screamed in agony as she fell off.

Because the moment their hands separate he understood…

He understood that he loved her too

* * *

**And that was the end! It´s so sad T.T**

** I almost cry... I don´t know if I´m doing part 2, you know... maybe a happy ending ... but that it´s up to you to decide!**

**So let me know what would be of Hakuryuu´s fate?**

**See you**

**Umiko Mitsuki**


	2. Second chance

**Hi! How are you doing? Hope you are fine n.n**

**Many many thanks to the kind reviews of sakarifasolomon, xXYuseiXAkikoXx, Asuo and Mitsuyuki-hime! You guys are incredible! n.n**

**Here´s the second part... I couldn´t leave poor Hakuryuu and reader-chan like that T.T**

**As everybody knows Magi´s character**** belong to ****Otaka Shinobu. I only own the plot!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**SECOND CHANCE**

She was dead wasn't she? Then why... Why did she heard voices? They were faint, like a whisper. She was so tired and only wanted to sleep. She hoped they would silence.

…_(Name)…_

…_(Name)…_

…_(Name)…_

The voice was desperate, calling her. Why? She wanted to tell it that she was fine. It was coming closer and closer. And one face crossed her mind making her tremble and altering everything.

_Hakuryuu_

* * *

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She was confused. Where was she?

"(Name)?" She turned her head towards the voice "(Name)! You're awake!" A blue haired boy exclaimed jumping from his seat

"Aladdin?" She asked quietly and confused

"(Name) I'm so happy. We thought you weren't going to wake up ever" He said walking closer to her bed

"What happened?" She inquired puzzled. The (c/h) haired girl tried to remember. They were in a battle, she was fighting and then..." I fell off the cliff" she recollected with wide open eyes

"Yeah..." He trailed off "Just when you felt, Alibaba-kun, Sinbad-san and me came to help you. And you..." Aladdin was about to cry. (Name) patted his head gently and smiled softly encouraging him to continue

"Hakuryuu-kun caught you from the ground. There was blood everywhere..." He was having a hard time "If it wasn't for Yamuraiha-san´s magoi and the rukh... you wouldn't..." Just one sentence stayed in her mind making her eyes to wide.

"Hakuryuu..." her voice was trembling "Caught me?" (Name) couldn't believe it

Aladdin nodded "Hakuryuu-kun tried to save you... But he activated Zagan too late" He paused like he wasn't sure to add something "When he had you in his arms he was beside himself. He was hysterical even after we treated you. He didn't leave your side the first week. Alibaba-kun had to force him to go to sleep and eat something"

"The first week?" She was surprised "How long have I been passed out?" The (c/e) girl inquired.

"Two months" The magi responded kindly "We truly thought you wouldn't wake up" His eyes watering

"It's okay. I'm fine now... so don't worry anymore" She answered softly

"I'm going to tell everyone you're conscious" The blue haired boy beamed happily going to the door.

"Aladdin" The (c/h) haired girl called quietly. He turned to see her "Could you do me a favour?"

* * *

Just 15 minutes later the door of her room opened violently, startling her. He was out of breath. The moment their eyes met, their hearts started to beat wildly.

"Hakuryuu" (Name) murmured. Her voice was strangled by her wave of emotions. He walked towards her carefully as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. She lift her hand and he caught it immediately, wanting to know if it was another dream.

"(Name)" He sit beside her in the bed, biting his bottom lip. He was trying to hold back his tears unsuccessfully "I-i..."

"Silly crybaby" The (c/h) haired girl said tenderly, eyeing him lovingly

"Shut up this is your ent..." (Name) hugged him tightly cutting him. Knowing that she could have been dead and that she wouldn´t have been able to see him again… struck her hardly

"I've missed you too" She sobbed softly in his shoulder. He stroke her (long/short) locks, making her lift her head and be met by a pair of soft lips. It was a desperate kiss, a gentle kiss, a sweet kiss there were so many emotions… but the love… the love they felt for each other surpassed every one.

"I´m sorry I didn´t realise I love you too sooner" He mumbled in her lips. His eyes were so deep she thought she could lose herself forever in them.

"I love you" was her only answer. They kissed again.

"Promise me you won´t do something so reckless again" He asked knowing that he couldn´t bear the thought of losing her.

"I promise" Was her reply. After all…

_He needed her as much as she needed him_

* * *

**If there is any mistake please tell me! n.n**

**Also I´m not sure if it´s good... **

**Tell me your opinions and I hope you like it! n.n**

**Umiko**


End file.
